acostumbrándose
by Pos-Chan
Summary: Por que todo le esta yendo mal a Yui Kusagani, ¿Acaso la petición de su padre le ayudara? ¿hacer una persona feliz de nuevo? ¿Volverán ellos para hacerla feliz?, ¿todo acabara como un cuento de Hadas? A veces solo se necesita un dialogo, con la persona indicada para que un milagro suceda.


Holo:'O

Oh mah gah, por Dios xD.

Espero por lo menos que este fic sea de su agrado, y mi sempai me ha notado; v;

¡Sempai Notice Me!, me dijo que confundia a las personas en la redacción, espero que en esta no sea asi :'c

Bueno en si esto hice porque en el grupito de mis Hamijas hemos visto "kamigami no Asobi" y re amamos a Yui (especialmente YO w). Y no me pareció justo el final que le dieron al anime, yo llore peor con lo de Slash:'c ay, pero en fin el punto es que quice intentar darle mi continuación esto no es cannon ni nada por el estilo ya que el anime es una adaptación del juego Otome del ya mencionado.

Espero que les guste nwn. Voy diciendo antes de que se me adelanten las loquishas)?

Hades, Apollo, Takeru, Baldr y Tsukito me lo como Quiero decir K. ( Loki es de Mechita :'0 )

ATENCION ANTES QUE NADA TIENES QUE SABER QUE YO COMENZARE DESDE EL FINAL Y PODRIA SPOILEARTE HORRIBLEMENTE, POR FAVOR PRIMERO MIRATE EL ANIME O JUEGA EL OTOME, GRACIAS.

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Se encogió más en ovillo dando un suspiro ella está tratando de hacerse a entender a si misma que no los vera de nuevo, que todo ha sido un sueño pero las marcas, los sentimientos y el hueco profundo que ese encuentro le había dejado era una prueba de que si paso. Su mente daba vueltas por todo lo ocurrido hace unas semanas, había estado en una academia "prohibida" y por lo tanto los conoció a ellos.

Su despedida fue de las peores. Más débil y frágil de lo que ella pudo haber sido emocionalmente, asi acabo ella.

Tanto así que ya no comía como antes, y hacer su rutina con el esgrima. Su familia empezó a preocuparse, y ella lo sabía, que ya no era la misma niña decidida, risueña, y por supuesto fuerte.

El padre de Yui cansado decidió que ella en estas vacaciones tiene que centrarse, y olvidarse de los demás para complementarse como la sacerdotisa que él siempre quiso que ella sea. Llamó a la puerta sonoramente con puño decidido, era hora de tener una charla de Padre a Hija.

-"¿Yui?"-murmuro el padre apegando su frente en el perfil de la puerta preocupado por su única niña –"¿Podemos Hablar?"-Antes de darse por vencido de tanto insistir la puerta se abrió despacio muy despacio. Dejando ver a Yui, una que nunca se pudo apreciar.

Sus ojos habían perdido su brillo notorio, su sonrisa ya no estaba y estaba sustituida por una línea fina, su cabello estaba mal cuidado y estaba envuelto en lo que se podría llamar una "cebolla", y por último el padre de esta nunca pudo apreciar unas ojeras tan enormes como las que tenia de adorno Yui Kusagani.

-"Cariño, ¿Qué te ha pasado?"-Exclamo demasiado preocupado tomándole de los hombros, su niña se había descuidado completamente; ella se tiro a los brazos de su padre para romper en llanto mientras murmuraba los nombres de cada uno de ellos.

-"Padre…ellos…Apollo, Baldr, Loki, Thor, Hades, Tsukito, Takeru, Dioniso ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?"-le susurro en respuesta mientras que su llanto se hacía cada vez más fuerte, el padre no entendía el por qué nombraba a dos de sus dioses, principales…

-"Yui"-Murmuro anonado, ¿será la pubertad? ¿Acaso estará así por el amor? –"Ven Pasemos a tu Cuarto"-Le dio una sonrisa reconfortante, mientras trataba de pasar por el cuarto levemente desordenado.

-"Padre…"-llamo ella con un hilo de voz, estaba esperándole sentada en la cama que tenía pañuelos regados por doquier, aparco puesto retirando los papeles para que su padre se sentara. El sin vacilar se aclaró la garganta y le miro decido.

-"Yui, Hija esta vez no te lo pediré como una favor más bien como una orden, olvídate de esos muchachos ¿es por unos muchachos que estas así? ¿Verdad?"- Guardo pausa para esperar algún asentimiento o alguna contradicción pero no hubo nada…nada.-"Ellos no supieron valorarte, si te hubieran valorado, estarían aquí o al menos un mensaje te hubieran mandado ¿no es así? Entonces cariño, te ordeno que te empeñes en ser feliz en estas vacaciones y que vuelvas hacer mi yui de antes…te quiero"-Dicho esto último se levantó y le beso la frente, partió relajado dándole gracias a los dioses, miro a la Luna tan linda y resplandeciente en su expresión más pura, y un último favor pudo susurrar.

-"Ayuden a mi Yui, en ser feliz, por favor."- Y este se perdió en la oscuridad del pasillo.


End file.
